ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Proto-Omega
A couple questionable things before I would edit because I'm not completely confident in the changes: # I'm fairly certain that Proto-Omega is NOT immune to Gravity, in at least one of its modes # I've never seen it use Guided Missile (as Omega does), only Guided Missile II # Does Proto-Omega (not Omega) actually use Stun Cannon? Teorem 17:26, 30 April 2007 (EDT) #I've never seen gravity land on omega in 4-leg mode. Never tried in 2-leg. #Never seen GM, only GM2 #Dunno about Stun Cannon #Floodlight adds Flash and Blind both, but flash wears off pretty fast. --Aurikasura 17:44, 30 April 2007 (EDT) Drops Was going to add a comment on drops but making sure I'm correct first~ "Proto-Omega's treasure chest can contain up to three of the above listed items and can yeild two of the same item." or something like that. I've seen 1-3 items drop and 2 of every item drop at one time or another. Been doing limbus since it first came out and I have never seen 4 items total drop or more than 2 of a specific item at once, but maybe someone else has and can comment before I add the line above ^^ ? --Bekisa 22:56, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Proto-Omega's treasure chest can only drop 1-2 of Head, Hands, Feet, or Legs. That consists of 2 slots of the 3 possible items you may obtain. The third and final slot is for the Body, which is an extremely rare item. --x3n0x1d3 00:37, 23 April 2008 I'd like to drop this here as a random idea, this might very well only be coincidence but my shell seems to have been rewarded with hearts on both protos only when we've finished the fight switfly, as in under half the time limit. The heart being a reward for a fast kill seems plausible to me, so if anyone can confirm/bust my thoughts on it!. EDIT: Aaaand they were busted! This is not the case. Leaving it here though if someone else gets the idea, they'll have an answer straight away. User:Edmon 23:09, 11 November 2008 (GMT+2) Drop Rates I fixed the drop rate percents on the page to be less misleading. Before, eye was 63.6%, foreleg was 39.2%, hind leg was 39.8%, and tail was 41.4%. -- 19:39, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Proto-Omega has Regen I want to also note, that Proto-Omega has Regen (I would rate it "middle")! Have seen this, while tanking him at 4-Leg mode (there was no dmg input, only tanking) when his HP went up. - Yakoo (also add this info to Central Apollyon) Job Why In gods name is he SMN as job, he does not use Astral Flow as his 2hr so why would he be SMN. Instead shouldn't his job be something more melee , like WAR? Immortal Lion 19:03, 6 September 2008 (UTC) : Maybe because he summons the Gunpods? It doesn't use Mighty Strikes either. However does it have WAR job traits? If so, maybe its better listed as WAR. --Vasante 19:21, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :Unfortunately, a lot of notorious monsters' assigned jobs no not nessicarily match up with their statistics, and are often just because of one single trait of that monster. For example, Earth Elementals and Worms alike are assigned as Black Mage and Red Mage, even though their stats match only Black Mage, they lack Fast Cast, and the only reason they're considered a Red Mage is their ability to cast Stoneskin. :Like many other enemies, there is no logical reason Proto-Omega should be a Summoner. Even if it is just because he summons Gunpods, he could equally be a Beastmaster, Dragoon, or even a Puppetmaster! (He does fight unarmed, he summons machines, and beastmen of those jobs use the 'summoning' animation too.) --Taeria Saethori 21:37, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Well he does not Double Attack, so I dount he is a War. I was in no way trying to say he SHOULD be a war, rather than he just should not be a SMN, I fight omega every 2 weeks, And I hardly see a reason to call him a SMN. He is Definantly a Strong SoB. But I see all your points and I guess we can all agree it does not matter all that much then . Immortal Lion 04:34, 7 September 2008 (UTC) BST seems more appropriate, if anything. It does not summon anything that a summon does, and he doesn't have MP (I don't think?). I think Worms get stoneskin purely because they are earth based, by the way. He also only summons the gunpods in the final form. It really doesn't make sense to call him a summoner, especially being a machine. I'll change it. Tahngarthortalk- 01:17, 11 November 2008 (UTC) He can summon pods when changing forms before reaching final form. -----This discussion is the reason that people think that this wiki is retarded. It is at least a Monk. It freaking counters, and almost all mobs can double attack because they almost all sub WAR. I believe that it also does double attack also, but I might have thought it's double attack was a counter. Either way, I have to question if any of the people making changes here have actually ever tanked Proto-Omega at all. The Gunpod move is just a TP move and it even has it's own related animation, not a summoning one. It is not a BST, it is not a SMN. I would suggest that before you change things on the wiki, you actually attempt to understand how job assignments for mobs works. Just because you think it does something similar to another job does not make it that job. The job traits are usually the best indicators of the job. Ringthree 14:29, 12 December 2008 (UTC) **Both Proto-Ultima and Proto-Omega are jobless. Having certain characteristics such as casting Holy II or being able to counter does not make them a White Mage or Monk. --IFixThings 02:45, 28 April 2009 (UTC) *Can't people just accept the fact that NMs can have spells, abilities, and traits outside of the limitations of one specific job? Is there a point in classifying NMs with a job? SE can program in anything they feel like for an NM, they're certainly not bound by the playable jobs they've created. --ImperialPanda 09:40, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Gun Pod Does anyone know what exactly cuases him to spawn a Gunpod. Reason i ask is BC you can get your pop item back from the gun pods would like to get as many as possable. Exzir 17:30, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :He is able to eject pods upon switching to two-leg form in the first phase of the fight, and also in his final form in the last phase of the fight. Because he stops switching forms in the last part of the fight, a common strategy is to kite this last form and kill as many pods as you can before time runs out (as also detailed at the bottom of the Central Apollyon article). 21:42, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :My LS says he pops them every 5 minutes. This seemed to be true when we fought him the other day. --Kyrie 06:30, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Colossal Blow My shell faced Omega last night, and he missed quite a few Colossal Blows. Noticed that whenever they missed, I didn't get my hate reset. So does Colossal Blow need to hit in order for hate to reset, or is it when the move hits, we take so much damage we lose a lot of enmity? Example of why I bring this up would be the Antica move Sand Trap that has hate reset. Even if it misses, hate is reset. --Yogehi 14:13 CST, 1/25/2010 Pile Pitch is hate reset not colosal blow. Xellith 21:01, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Zero Body Parts Possible Ok maybe no one fights the NQ version of this guy anymore, but I thought I would add this since it is note worthy. I fought him today and all I got from the chest was coins. I was carrying the foreleg and the eye on me just to avoid those parts landing in my inventory again so that probably had something to do with it.